Superman: Absolute Power
by Gosunkugi
Summary: Set some 15 years in Superman's future, the arrival of an unknown alien device brings dark times to Kal El's life. The aftermath will change everything.


**SUPERMAN: ABSOLUTE POWER**

CHAPTER ONE

He hovered there, unmoving, floating on the fringes of the stratosphere, frost clinging to his face and exposed hands. At 85 kilometres about the earth, the temperature was a mere minus 87 degrees but it didn't bother him. Even the blinding sunlight was little more than a distraction up here; there was no discernable heat, only the ultraviolet rays penetrating his skin, constantly nourishing his body, feeding him. He felt good. Better than he had in a long time. This was the part of the job he enjoyed the most, the chase.

His ears attuned to microwave transmissions in the 33 MHz range, Superman listened intently. It took him 20 minutes to scan the entire north east coast of America, until he finally found what he was searching for.

He closed his eyes and allowing himself the slightest smile, he fell to earth, feeling the faint pull of gravity as he surrendered his body to her. The air beginning to burn fiercely around him, he marvelled at the fact that his costume stayed intact through the friction in the upper atmosphere, and made a mental note to ask Professor Hamilton about the manufacture of non-combustible cloth.

Penetrating the air with a sonic boom, Superman rushed toward Delaware. Shattering windows in Dover city as he raced through it.

"Getting to be a problem that." he thought to himself as he risked a glance behind to vaporise the falling shards. "Star Labs must be getting tired of paying for my clumsiness."

A middle aged man on the corner of Clayton street spilled his coffee and cursed loudly as the streak of blue and red shot over his head at 30ft per second, knocking him clean off his feet. The fine white powdered glass falling like snow all around him.

In a nondescript warehouse on the edge of Delaware Bay, Lex Luthor Stood at his work station admiring his handiwork. Lifting the goggles and picking up the small metallic device, he cradled it lovingly in his hands.

"Perfect. I'd like to see that ridiculous ape try and better this. I'll have the whole city in the palm of my hand by dinnertime. And no-one will be able to stop me."

The west wall suddenly shattered with the force of an explosion as Superman burst though. Scattering bricks in all directions and causing Luthor to duck fearfully for cover.

"Good Morning. I thought I'd find you here."

Luthor quickly pulled himself to his feet and stared open mouthed as the biggest thorn in his side calmly hovered before him. His perfectly crafted plans disintegrating like the dust from the destroyed wall, right before his eyes.

"How did you know? It's impossible; this entire building is encased in lead. Your vision can't penetrate it, you told me so yourself…"

He glared at the Man of Steel "You tricked me!"

"You didn't think I'd _notice _a completely lead covered warehouse? It stood out like a sore thumb Lex"

Superman put his thumb in the air for emphasis and smiled. "It's been tried before."

"You dare mock me alien? I'll make you pay. I'll make you all pay!"

Lifting his hand into view he proudly showed off his latest creation.

"This is the control stud to a dozen proto-plasmic bombs, scattered in various locations around the city. You'll never reach them all Superman."

"Proto-plasmic bombs. Let me guess. The Cadamus break in 3 months ago?"

Luthor smiled and felt his chest swell with pride as he prepared unleash his fury on the city's populace

"Yesssssss!"

He pressed the stud firmly at the top of the handle with a loud click.

"Let their deaths be on your conscience Kryptonian!"

"…………."

Nothing happened.

He pushed it again and again, becoming more frantic each time.

"You're slipping Luthor. I remember a time when you would've thought of every contingency."

"W… what?"

"I dismantled the bombs on my way here, you used the same microwave transmitters the last three times. I have to say I'm a little disappointed."

For the first time in 30 years, since the day he'd first met the Man of Steel, Lex Luthor was lost for words.

"How would you like it? Quiet and dignified or dragged kicking and screaming?

"I hate you"

The police were already waiting outside by the time Luthor was led out. His face a mask of pure fury.

"This isn't over Superman, I have the finest lawyers in the country working for me, I'll be out within 24 hours. I… "

He sighed as the handcuffs were slipped onto his wrists for what seemed like the hundredth time, "I'm getting too old for this."

Brushing dust of himself, the last son of Krypton tried his hardest not to smile.

"I'll say, isn't it about time you thought about retiring?"

"Oh shut up."

"I mean Delaware? Come on Lex…"

"SHUT UP!"

Watching the Special Crimes Unit van pull away into the distance, superman rose into the air and began to fly slowly toward Metropolis. Waving at the fishermen on the bay he picked up speed, climbing higher and higher he looped majestically through the clouds, breaking through powdery cumulus and into the warming rays of the early morning sun.

"Time for some breakfast I think."


End file.
